


Believe Me When I Say

by GeeGollyWiz13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fem!Stiles - Freeform, M/M, its my first time writing it, please have mercy on me, so sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeGollyWiz13/pseuds/GeeGollyWiz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles was a girl. So what? Just because no one seemed to notice until they all became werewolves, that didn't mean it was her fault! And really, there's no way around hiding your monthly gift from mother nature. And not the supernatural kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe Me When I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is from a vision by DaughterofScotland, for whom this fic is written. Darling, I am so sorry to take your awesome vision and ruin it. But I did attempt. If you have any concerns or comments (perhaps with how certain approaches are written), then please let me know.

Stiles’ period was not something that was ever a problem before Scott got turned into a freaky child of the night and thrust Stiles into the world of the supernatural. Nope, not at all! It was something that never really bothered her. Sure, the once a month cramps and bleeding out of the vagina bit wasn’t all that pleasant, but it wasn’t too bad. Stiles had first gotten her period when her mother was still healthy, and her mom had told her everything there was that she needed to know. At least, what her sixth grade health class didn’t tell her already.

                But after her mom got sick, Stiles didn’t much pay attention to it. It couldn’t have been as bad as the pain her mom had been in, or felt as sick as her mom did after a round of radiation. So even when her body started to change, Stiles’ really didn’t mind it. She did what she needed to do to take care of it. Sure, her boobs got sore, even though they weren’t exactly that big, and her got moody a lot more than normal, but really, he’d seen worse. Lydia Martin, on her first period was rumored to have punched a hole through her mom’s favorite family portrait. This also, in retrospect, could have been due to the looming divorce on the Martin’s horizon.

                So when Stiles’ mom passed, she made a vow to never let anything bother her, at least when it came to her body. Hair growing in weird places? She didn’t much mind, and let it grow out. To compensate, and as a tribute to her mom, she’d cut her hair short, almost a shaved cut. After all, she had hair in a lot of other places now. Heavy bleeding? Cramps? Nonsense. It was only around for a total of five days in an entire month. She could totally deal.

                Scott, in a weird and awkward bout of boyish curiosity once  asked her why she never acted like Lydia, or Scott’s mom when she was a lot moodier once a month. He’d asked if looking like a guy made her not get it, and Stiles just laughed him off, and shook her head. He didn’t ask her again, but in a way, Stiles knew that Scott could really care less. In fact, Scott never really cared about anything Stiles did. He didn’t care what she looked like, how she dressed, or anything. What he did care about was Lacrosse, video games (and trying to beat Stiles’ epic high scores) and girls.

                But everything just had to change when Stiles dragged Scott into the woods that night looking for the half a body that belonged to Laura Hale. Once Scott had been bitten, everything changed. Well…maybe not everything.  She was still obsessed with Lydia Martin, a half actual romantic interest, and a half glorified admiration over how awesome she was as a person. She wasn’t particularly concerned with what her body did when Lydia wore a low cut shirt, or when Danny wore tight jeans to school that day. After all, she didn’t pay much attention to what her body did all on its own.  But once Scott turned into a werewolf, Stiles definitely had to be a bit more cautious.

                The first time Stiles got her period since Scott was turned, it was a major freak out. He knew, of course, that she actually got her period. But when he walked into her room one afternoon as she did her Trig homework, he’d flipped. He’d run over to her, checking her over as Stiles flailed about, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

                “Stiles! You’re bleeding! What happened?” Scott flailed, and it hit Stiles like a ton of bricks.

“Yeah! Yeah, I am Scott! I do it once a month! Calm down!” Stiles huffed, and turned back to her homework. The look Scott gave her was mixed between relief and horror.

                “Oh! Stiles, I am so sorry!” Scott had apologized, and Stiles waved it off. She had better things to be concerned about. Like how to solve super hard equations and how she was going to deal with the new monthly problem in her life that was a lot harder to manage than just switching out a tampon.

                But things didn’t get any easier from that point on. Scott had gotten used to it, and thankfully, Allison and Lydia always ended up having their periods around the same time Stiles had hers. It never came up in weird conversations, or any conversations at all, which was kind of weird. Allison and Lydia always talked about it at lunch when the boys were up getting their food, but they never asked Stiles on her opinion of the best medicine to deal with cramps. While stuff like that didn’t matter, Stiles frowned a bit, knowing that she could have still tried to help contribute to the conversations.

                The first time he’d talked about it was Allison and Lydia was…weird, to say the least. They’d come over for a study party, Harrison’s big chemistry midterm coming up, and Scott was with Jackson at some sort of extra Lacrosse practice for first line players only. Lydia was sprawled out on Stiles’ bed, Allison sitting Indian style on her floor, and Stiles in her computer chair. They’d been quietly talking over bonds when Allison let out a groan, clutching her abdomen.

                “Ugh! These stupid cramps! Seriously, they’ve been bothering me all day.” Allison let out, and pulled out a medicine bottle from her bookbag. Stiles looked on, and watched as Allison pulled out a water bottle as well, popping one of the pills.

                “I know what you mean! Just last week, mine were killer. Thought I was being stabbed!” Lydia remarked from the bed. Allison shook her head.

                “It sucks!”

“Yeah it does!”

                “C’mon guys. It doesn’t actually hurt that bad.” Stiles piped up, and turned back to her notebook. Lydia and Allison shared a dumbfounded look.

                “Okay, Stiles. Well, the next time you get your period, let us know.” Lydia teased, and laughed, Allison hiding a slight chuckle behind her hand.

                “Well, I don’t usually tell people when I have it. It’s not really a big deal. I mean, it’s not the worst pain you can deal with.” Stiles replied a bit harshly, and Lydia scoffed.

                “Yeah, okay. What exactly do you have to compare it to? Getting kicked in the balls?”

“Well, considering I don’t have those, I wouldn’t say I do.” Stiles replied, rolling her eyes. She missed the shocked look behind her back shared between Lydia and Allison.

                “What do you mean, Stiles?” Allison asked, getting up.

“I mean that I don’t have balls, and cramps aren’t the worst pain on the planet.” Seriously, they were kind of being rude now. They totally knew what she was talking about, unless they both has super horrible periods, and Stiles got away with having decent ones.

                “Stiles, stop joking around! You’re such a guy.” Lydia remarked, and Stiles turned around in her chair.

                “Excuse you?” Stiles hissed, and Lydia got up off the bed, her face a bit panicked.  “I am not a guy! Just because I dress like one and talk like one totally doesn’t mean that I am. You guys are being totally rude right now. Stereotype much?”

                “Stiles…are you serious?” Allison asked, as if she expected Stiles to stop joking around any moment and take it all back, admit that she really was a boy.

                “As a heart attack, Allison.” She replied, and Lydia gasped.

“B-But! You! You play Lacrosse with the boys! You…You never said anything! And don’t you dare blame us! You’ve looked like that for as long as I can remember Stiles! You…You never acted as though…” Lydia stammered.

                Stiles quickly came to the realization that maybe she should have at least said something. Her well known crush on Lydia, her actions and the way she dressed, well, she supposed to the uncultured and unobservant that she could appear to have been a guy the entire time.  Stiles stood up, and walked to her chest of drawers, opening the top one, pulling out one of her bras.

                “Beacon Hills has to allow girls to play, or at least be on the team, because they don’t have a girls’ team. I dress ‘like a guy’ because these clothes are comfortable. I didn’t think I had to say anything! And Lydia, you were too busy being awesome in middle school that you didn’t even know when we changed principles.  I’m sure you would have never noticed when I cut off all my hair and started dressing differently.” Stiles remarked, and threw her bra back into it’s drawer.

                “Seriously, did Scott never say anything?” Stiles asked, looking at the two dumbfounded girls in her room.

Allison shook her head slowly, and Lydia looked a bit put out. “Scott always says ‘Stiles’, he doesn’t call you ‘her’ or ‘she’.”

                “Wow. Well, I mean, I’m not mad. You guys could have taken me a bit more seriously, but I’m not mad. I mean, I guess…” Stiles huffed. “Well, now you know anyway.”

                “We’re sorry, Stiles! We didn’t mean to be mean!” Allison said, and hugged Stiles, her arms squeezing tight. Lydia joined her, and they chuckled to themselves.

                “But will you please, please promise to wear a dress to the winter formal?” Lydia asked, letting go, smiling at Stiles.

                “Sure, Lydia. You can even pick it out. I mean, it’s not like you guys think I know how to dress myself now.” Stiles smiled, and she could already see the ideas and outfit choices running through Allison and Lydia’s minds.

                Little did Stiles know that it was only going to get worse.

 *************************

                She’d managed to avoid the topic of periods for quite some time, even after the study night debacle, and had avoided all of Lydia’s requests to go to the mall to pick out new clothes. It wasn’t as though she didn’t want to spend time with Lydia, but she didn’t really mind what she wore now. She was comfortable. And it was much easier to run around in the woods with her new “pack” in jeans and sneakers than it was in a summer sun dress and flip flops.  

                But it was a little after the pseudo death of Gerard Argent, now missing, and rebirth of Jackson that the subject was approached once again.

                Isaac and Boyd had texted her earlier that day if they could come over, spend some time away from Derek. Stiles had agreed, knowing how Derek treated his betas sometimes. She’d laid out popcorn, chips, drinks, and a handful of movies on the coffee table for the boys. She’d gotten her period the day before, but had completely forgotten about it, really. She was thinking of more pressing matters, like the properties of Mountain Ash and its full potential, and the properties of Derek’s abs after a vicious fight.

                Okay, so maybe she’d started paying more attention to her bodily functions when it came to Derek nowadays. So what? She didn’t change much. She just happened to take longer showers sometimes now…and maybe took full advantage of her father working the overnight shift at the station a bit more than she used to.

                She heard the doorbell ring, and ran to answer it. Boyd and Isaac stood at the door, along with Jackson and Scott. Well, it looked like she was going to have to make more popcorn. Stiles welcomed them in with a wave of her hand, and they scrambled into the living room, their hands grabbing the snacks and soda, fighting over which movie to watch.  Chuckling, Stiles went into the kitchen to pop two more bags of popcorn when she heard it. The commotion had stopped, and Stiles could hear the conversation.

                “Which one of you cut themselves at practice?” Isaac asked, and Stiles heard Scott snort.

“Guys, really, it’s not a big deal.” She heard Scott reply, and she quickly realized that he was trying to draw attention away from the fact that they boys could smell blood. Hm, no wonder Allison and Lydia had no idea. It mattered less to Scott than it did to Stiles, and she was the one bleeding. Stiles couldn’t tell if Scott actually forgot she was a girl (which he tended to do sometimes) or if he just didn’t want to talk about Stiles and her period.

                “We would have healed by now, guys. It’s not one of us.” Boyd said, and Jackson snorted.

“Stilinski! What the hell did you do to yourself! That doesn’t smell like a cut from shaving.” Jackson called, and Stiles began to panic. They had no idea she was a girl. They could totally smell her! Trying to evade the subject, she threw one bag of the popcorn into the microwave, and turned it on. Hopefully the smell of the popping kernels and butter would mask the scent of her menstrual bleeding. But when Isaac walked into the kitchen with a concerned look on his face, Stiles blushed.

                “Stiles, are you okay? Did you cut your knee at practice?” He asked, and started sniffing the air. Stiles heard Scott groan from the living room.

                “Uh…” Stiles couldn’t lie to Isaac, and the rest of them would be able to hear her lie all the way from the couch.  “No.”

                “Stiles?” Isaac was eyeing her now with eyes that made Bambi look mean. She was close to breaking down, close to caving when Scott stepped into the kitchen.

                “She’s just on her period guys. I told you, it wasn’t a big deal.” He said, oblivious to Stiles’ embarrassment. He grabbed the bag out of the microwave, opening it. Isaac chuckled at Scott, and punched Stiles in the arm slightly. She could hear Boyd and Jackson laughing from the living room. Scott’s face was blank, as if he missed the joke they currently were laughing about.

                “Good one, McCall! Stilinski is such a girl! Hey, Stiles, don’t forget to take your tampon out of your ass!” Jackson called, and Stiles grew furious. This was a lot worse than when the girls found out. At least they’d taken it a lot better. They didn’t take it as a joke, they believed her. Now the boys were just laughing at her expense. Stiles stormed into the living room, huffing.

                “Shut up, Jackson, you’re such a dick.” She huffed, sitting down on the couch. Boyd threw Jackson a look as she did, and he looked at Stiles, a bit surprised.

                “Stiles? You’re seriously bleeding. Are you okay? Where did you cut yourself?” Boyd asked, and Scott rolled his eyes.

                “Oh my god. Can we just watch the movie?” Scott pleaded, and Isaac looked at Stiles as though he’d never actually seen her before.

                “Stiles…Are you? Are…” Boyd asked, and Stiles threw up her hands.

“You guys are ridiculous! You can sit here and watch your movie.  I am going upstairs to work on History homework. Have fun deciding if I’m really a girl or not. Here’s a hint! I have a vagina!” She huffed, and walked up the stairs. Jackson gaped after her, and Isaac was blushing a deep scarlet. Scott just shoveled popcorn into his mouth, laughing.

                “Told you guys!” Stiles heard Scott call and the movie start. Stiles slammed her door behind her, furious.

                It wasn’t her fault everyone around her was being dicks. They could have totally figured it out any other time of the month. But no, they had to tease her, and they had to not believe her when she said things. It was like no one took her seriously. It was times like this that she really wanted her mom. Sure, she wasn’t girly regardless, but her mom would have known what to say to make her feel better.

                _“Stiles, the world is small. People don’t always see what they need to. They don’t always see what you may think is obvious.”_

_“Stiles, it doesn’t matter what they think. You know who you are, and you’re happy with the way you are. Who are they to judge?”_

Stiles sighed, and shook her head. Her mom would know exactly what to say.  She heard footsteps on the stairs, and Scott’s soft voice through the door.

                “You okay, buddy?” Scott asked, and Stiles opened the door slowly.

“I guess. I mean, everyone assumed I’ve been a guy this entire time. How do you think I’m supposed to take it?” Stiles asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

                “Stiles, you know they don’t mean it like that. Your hair is short, you dress like a guy, you act like a guy. Hell, you eat like a guy. But it doesn’t matter what you are. Boy, girl, whatever. You’re Stiles. You’re clumsy and like video games, and you’re super smart- almost as smart as Lydia!” Scott smiled. “You never cared about this stuff before. Maybe now that people are actually noticing something else is going on, you’re not used to it. It doesn’t change how they think about you, you know? It’s just a shock. And they were concerned, they didn’t want you hurt.” Scott replied, and Stiles smiled.

                “Well, at least they don’t think any differently.” She mused, and Scott laughed. She knocked her shoulder into his, and smiled. “Besides, you’re right. It doesn’t matter.”

                “And for what it’s worth, you totally look great as a guy or a girl. Just saying.” Scott smirked, and Stiles scoffed, pushing him.

                “Jerk!”

“Come on, let’s go watch that movie. I promise the guys won’t say anything else.” 

                Nodding, Stiles followed Scott down the stairs to where the main title page of the DVD was playing. Boyd and Isaac smiled at her, and Stiles smiled back at them. She sat down, and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

                If about halfway through the movie, Jackson made a “women in the kitchen” joke, and ended up with a Stiles’ sized handprint on his cheek despite his werewolf healing powers, well, Stiles really couldn’ be blamed.

 ****************************

                Stiles was pretty used to the group knowing her “secret” now. Lydia and Allison included her in all their conversations about their times of the month now, and all the boys knew to buy her chocolate when she acted a bit more crazy than usual. It was nice, not having anyone being confused about her or knowing that she was a girl who had her period on the regular. But it never occurred to her that no one thought to mention this to the leader of their pack. Oh yeah, no one tell Derek, the Alpha Werewolf, who happened to ask Stiles for all sorts of crazy advice and research at all hours of the night, texting her to look up some shit like Unicorns or the properties of mint leaves in dealing with a certain type of magical boil.

                Of course, it just had to be after the attack on Derek’s pack (humans included) by a vicious rogue werewolf that Stiles just had to get her period. She was bloody, and by the time she got home, she felt worse for wear. She showered quick, dressed her wounds, put a tampon in, and took an extra strength Tylenol to get rid of the pain, menstrual and otherwise. She’d just laid down in bed when she’d heard her front door open, and a muffled curse from the stairway.

                Maybe it was just her newly found powers of not giving a fuck at the moment, or her knowledge that Derek had promised to check on her after he’d made sure the pack got home safely, that she didn’t even move from her spot under the covers.

                Her door opened slowly, and she felt that familiar twinge of arousal that always seemed to spark when she set her eyes on him now. He walked in, looking much better than he did when they’d left the fight, and closed the door softly.

                “You smell hurt. I thought I told you to heal your wounds.” Derek huffed, taking off his jacket, throwing it on the computer chair. He didn’t turn on a light, but his eyes were bright in the darkness. “You said that that concoction you made up last month healed wounds quickly. You still smell like blood.”

                “Yeah, well.” Stiles replied, and was thankful that it was dark. She was blushing, and even though Derek could probably sense it, she was happy just thinking for a second that maybe he couldn’t.

                “Well what Stiles? I told you. You need to stay healthy. You need to make sure your wounds are healed. You’re weak when you’re injured.” Derek huffed and sat down on the edge of the bed. Stiles swallowed hard, and pulled her feet up to her chest.

                “My wounds are healed. The stuff worked it’s magic.” She said softly, and Derek snorted. “I smell like blood because I am bleeding. I’m on my period.”

                Derek turned to look at her, his eyes narrow. “Now is not the time to joke, Stiles. Okay? You could have died tonight. That rogue was dangerous, and if you’d been any more foolish he could have-“

                “Derek. Stop. Did you hear me lie?” Stiles huffed, and sat up in bed. “I, Stiles Stilinski, am on my period. Because I am a girl.”

                The room was silent. Derek just gaped at Stiles, his mouth hung open a bit. Stiles rolled her eyes, and laid down, looking away from Derek. She’d thought she’d gotten past this. She thought maybe somehow Derek knew all along. But then again, she should have known better to assume those kinds of things. After all, no one ever seemed to believe Stiles unless it was super important.

                “How are you doing that?” Derek asked, and Stiles let out a frustrated groan.

“Doing what, idiot?”

                “Lying without sounding like it.” Derek replied, and Stiles kicked her feet out, getting Derek roughly in the leg.

                “I’m not lying, dirtbag. I’m a girl. Okay? So fuck you.” Stiles replied, and closed her eyes. She could hear Derek’s breath, heard him get up and pace the room, muttering under his breath, even though he couldn’t tell what he was actually saying.  Stiles couldn’t sleep like that. He was keeping her up, and she was getting moody. She was sore, her cramps were hurting her (even though she would never admit it out loud), and she was getting really annoyed.

                “Are you done? Because unlike you, I have a test tomorrow in Math, and I need to be up early.”

“You’re really a girl?” Derek asked quietly, and Stiles heard him stop pacing.

                “Yeah.” Stiles replied, aggravated.

“Jesus…fucking thank god.” She heard Derek let out, and Stiles sat up in bed.

                “What did you just say?” She hissed, and Derek sat down on the computer chair, his head in his hands. Derek looked up at her, but he seemed…relieved? Why did he seem relieved?

                “I said thank god. I thought I was going…well, how do I put this. I thought I was gay for you?” Derek said, and Stiles nearly choked on her own spit. What? “Yeah…I…I’ve been having these feelings for you? For a while now, and I was concerned, because I’ve never really liked a guy before, and I thought you were a guy. Well, sorta. I could always tell something was a bit off, but you acted like a guy, and dressed like a guy. But you always smelt like a girl, but I thought maybe it was because you hung around with girls at school or something. Or that maybe you had a lab partner or something.” Derek admitted, and Stiles sat in her bed, shocked.

                “I uh…I was going to tell you sometime soon. About me liking you. I wasn’t sure how you were going to take it. I mean, I figured it’d be somewhat okay. You always smell like arousal when I’m around, and I thought I was okay! I was prepared. But now…well, I definitely wouldn’t have minded a little clarification a bit earlier.” Derek said, and looked at Stiles.

                “You…what? Okay, this is some sort of crazy dream isn’t it?” Stiles said, bunching her covers up to her chest. “Definitely a dream.”

                “Do you…do you not like me?” Derek asked, and Stiles looked up at him.

“Are you kidding? You’re the finest specimen of beef cake I’ve ever seen! I just… you’re taking this a lot better than everyone else, to be honest.” Stiles replied, and she chuckled.

                “Well, I’m still shocked, but I guess it could be a lot worse. It’s not like you’re trying to kill my family, or hunt me down or something.” Derek replied, standing up.

                “Yeah. Yeah, totally.” Stiles had lost all control. She was blushing like mad in the dark as Derek walked over to the bed, climbing on top. He made her way towards her, and she couldn’t help but let out a nervous chuckle.

                “But don’t you mind I act like a guy? Dress like one?” She asked, and Derek shook his head no. When he reached her, he was leaning over her, almost straddling her legs, if he were to get off his hands and knees.

                “I like you for you Stiles. I like you. For you. Not for what you dress like, or look like, or smell like.” He replied, and Stiles, if she’d been standing, would have gone weak in the knees.

                “Well, uh. Good! Great! That’s great.” She quipped, and turned her head away from Derek, too nervous to look at him.

                “You know, I’m kind of grateful for your period.” He hummed, getting closer. “I mean, I know the truth now, and now, if you have it around me, I don’t have to worry about you bleeding out. I don’t have to worry about thinking you’re hurt when you’re not.”

                Stiles almost shrieked when she felt his nose on her neck, scenting her. She wanted to turn her head to look at him, but didn’t know what she’d see. So, for a few moments, she just sat there, letting him nuzzle at her neck, breathing her in.

                “Well, thanks. I-I guess.” She replied, and Derek pulled away to look at her. She smiled at him, and leaned in.

                “Well I guess we both have our monthly problems now, don’t we?” Stiles whispered, and Derek smirked at her. Pushing her down softly, he leaned into her, following her down to her pillow.

                “You could say that.”

 ***************************

                The next morning, Stiles woke up feeling utterly horrible. Her cramps were out of control, she felt sick, and she was way too warm to be comfortable. But when she was conscious enough to feel the muscular chest behind her, strong arms around her waist, well, she couldn’t complain.

                After all, she was totally content with what her body decided to do. And with whom.


End file.
